


Reception Deception

by SharkPinata



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, It's 3 am and I now have the confidence to stop being a lurker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPinata/pseuds/SharkPinata
Summary: Seeing as the receptionist being snarky nearly cost him an egg, Raihan couldn’t resist messing with her a bit.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Reception Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerpeddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart Swap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069953) by [flowerpeddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler). 



> Thank you to flowerpeddler for letting me write and post using their story scenario.

It was a weird thing to happen, but then again weirder things had already happened.

He was weighing if a giant pokemon being woken up by a corrupt chairman and then defeated by two kids and their legendary wolf pokemon was crazier than swapping bodies with someone while asleep. How would he even explain that to someone without sounding crazy? At least with the chairman incident there was proof- as in the giant pokemon battle plus the sky turning black.

Raihan was tempted to make it into some sort of crazy joke ‘I had a nightmare where I woke up and I was five foot four’ when he saw them, sitting frustrated on a bench.

‘No doubting it now’ he decided, going over to talk to them.

It only took one conversation to confirm it, body swapping? Real thing, somehow. As it turned out they were the one delivering Flygon’s egg, He had to admit it was a bit irresponsible of him to go out when he was expecting something so important. Especially with his receptionist.

But he had to admit, the look on their face was the best when he revealed he was the gym leader. They’d turned red, sputtered, before leveling with a glare and telling him he was a horrible father. It was probably true, but he laughed it off and promised he’d take better care of the egg. 

They’d agreed to switch numbers, if this swap ritual was going to be continuing- it was probably high time they started telling each other when they needed to be where.

“So, does this make you the co-parent?” Raihan asked jokingly. 

You looked at him with a slight glare, “I guess, someone has to look after Trapinch”, but he could see the corners of your lips twitching upwards. Cute.

Truth be told, Raihan was a little too cool with this arrangement. He quite literally, got to be inside a cutie. Though you’d probably slap him if you heard him say that, then again, you probably couldn’t even reach. Ridiculously tall + Ridiculously short was not a combo that worked in your favor.

Still, figuring out how this whole thing worked would take a bit of time, especially with yesterday where he spent a whole day in your house as you. That was so weird to think about, would they have to memorize each other’s schedules and pretend to be each other? 

Not to mention, if they hadn’t accidentally bumped into each other, you would still have his egg. That receptionist would be in so much trouble if he missed Flygon’s egg.

As he walked over the bridge into Hammerlock castle, that thought gave him a doozy of an idea. Raihan backed up, going out of sight from the inside of the castle, before letting Flygon out.

Flygon, upon seeing their egg in the incubator, immediately picked it up when it was handed to them. Clutching it gingerly and cooing happily. “Take it up to my room and wait there,” Raihan told them. They were all too happy to comply, taking off into the air with an eager buzz. He had no doubt that the egg was in good hands. 

Now for the plan. 

Raihan held back a maniac grin, schooling his face into a passive smile- maybe twitching into a smirk a little before he walked into Hammerlock castle.

“Hey Kenna” he greeted her, she gave him a nod, not really acknowledging him and going back to her magazine. “Hey, just a heads up- I’m expecting something extremely important today”

She looked up at him, listening with disinterest. He continued on,“If anyone comes by, let me know because Flygon’s egg is getting sent back from the lab and I absolutely cannot miss it” Raihan put emphasis on the last few words.

He could see her perk up in surprise, but he kept going, laying it on really thick.  
“I’m counting on you, Flygon’s been antsy waiting for their egg meaning nothing can happen to it, we want it safe and sound. Should be easy since we’re empty for the next week” He flashed a smile, making it more convincing.

He could see the gears turning in her head, before realization streaked up her spine and hit her in a flash of dread. Kenna’s eyes widened and she tried too hard to keep her panic from showing on her face.

She looked like she’d just sucked on a lemon, he had to resist the urge to laugh. That would show her. Raihan could practically see her visibly sweating, but despite that she managed a small squeak of “sure!”.

He grinned maliciously “Thanks” he drawled “I appreciate it, it’s extremely important to me”. None of it was a lie, but maybe he was being a little dramatic. 

Raihan proceeded to walk off, leaving the distressed receptionist looking like she was about to have a cow. 

It wasn’t until he got to his room before he cracked, laughing to himself. It was evil sure, but she deserved to sweat a little for being so passive aggressive with people just trying to reach him. “Rotom?” he asked, once he was finished cracking up.

“All recorded! Zzrt!” The loyal pokemon said, showing their screen, with a video of the whole exchange. It had recorded from over his shoulder, capturing the moment she realized she had screwed up perfectly. He cracked up all over again just seeing it. 

Flygon was curled around their egg, anxiety settled seeing it come back from the lab happy and healthy. Raihan flopped on his bed, opening his newest added contact to send the video. It was really evil, but he couldn’t deny it was satisfying, and no doubt it’d cheer you up for the long ride back. 

Later he got a hilarious story from you about how she called the lab in a panic, but refused to admit that she turned you away at the door. Sonia was so confused, wondering if there was something wrong with the egg. She just kept asking for the contact information of the person who was to deliver the egg. You had smugly told him that after hearing her voice again over the phone you promptly hung up.

He kept it going for 3 whole days, saying comments like “I could’ve sworn it’d be here by now” and “I hope it comes soon, Flygon is getting restless”, just to watch her tense in panic.

Eventually he decided to have mercy on day three with a short “Finally got it! Apparently the person they sent to deliver gave it to nurse joy”. There was nothing more satisfying than watching her slump in relief, only for him to ask “Strangely they said they were turned away at the door, I thought you said nobody showed up?”.

The video of the receptionist stammering excuses was also sent to you, Raihan decided he’d probably let her go soon because in any other situation, her turning away deliveries would be a serious issue. But not now, he’d wait just to see if she learned her lesson.

But for now, he was satisfied.


End file.
